


Run Of The Ship

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-20
Updated: 2006-04-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8088478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: A team of alien engineers is doing repairs onboard and they hijack the ship. Reed/f. (10/22/2005)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: One new character in here, she was in my story Target Practice, which is really short so if you want to read it to find out her background then you can through my bio. Just incase it's confusing her name is Crewman Angela Robertson (Malcolm calls her Ela because she hates Angela and he refuses to call her Angie).  


* * *

"Malcolm I really don't think this is necessary." The captain said exasperatedly as he glanced over the pad of excessively extensive security measures Malcolm had put together. Malcolm frowned at him.

"Sir, just because someone smiles and acts friendly doesn't mean we should trust them." Malcolm said stiffly and watched the captain roll his eyes with increasing irritation. "And the fact that they've agreed to help us out with routine repairs free of charge is more than reason to be suspicious..." he continued.

"Malcolm!" The captain interrupted. "I get the point." He sighed heavily and looked at Malcolm resignedly as if he were about to hand over his water polo ball or something of the sort. "Implement your security measures Lieutenant but minimise the number of personnel onboard please, I'll be checking myself. And make sure you rotate them so everyone gets a chance to go down to the surface."

"Yes sir. Thank you sir." he said.

"Dismissed." The captain said handing the PADD back to Malcolm.

Malcolm was on his way back to the armoury, not looking where he was going and reading through his security suggestions. Enterprise was docked in an alien space station around Lerackia, and the Lerackians had offered to help them out by assisting them in some repairs. They had cheerfully said that none of the crew would be needed for the duration of the repairs and that they were quite welcome to take some shore leave on the planet.

Malcolm scowled. Like they were going to leave their ship in the hands of some strange aliens they had just met. What kind of fools did they take them for? But then again with the Captain making introductions...

So deep in thought was Malcolm that he didn't here someone calling his name until they were right behind him.

"Malcolm!" he jumped in shock and glared at his assailant.

"Don't do that Commander." He grumbled

"Sorry you were in your own little dream world there." Trip grinned. Malcolm rolled his eyes.

"Was there something you required?" he asked.

"Just wanted to know who you wanted to keep onboard? Who I need to assign to engineering?" he asked. Malcolm contemplated this for a minute, mentally going over those of the engineering staff who had prevailed in their target practice lessons.

"Crewmen Rostov and Robertson would work." Trip frowned at him.

"Robertson?"

"Yes."

"You'll be staying on board right?"

"Yes." Trip frowned and repeated.

"Robertson?"

"Yes Robertson. Do you have a problem with that? If you want to assign someone else..." Malcolm trailed off as they approached the armoury door.

"What? No of course not."

"Confident in her abilities then?"

"Yeah. That's fine I'll tell her.." He said and still frowning walked back the way he came. Malcolm smirked at his back.

* * *

"Have fun Malcolm." The Captain said as he walked down the gangway to the shuttlepod.

"And you sir." Malcolm responded.

"Have fun?" he heard Robertson whisper incredulously by his side. He ignored her.

"Enjoy your patrolling Malcolm." Trip said and grinned at them as he passed and walked down the gangway to the shuttlepod. Malcolm heard more incredulous muttering about senior offices on happy pills and smirked slightly. He turned round and headed for the exit, looked back and noticed she hadn't moved.

"C'mon Ela, we don't want the bay to depressurise with you in it, now do we?" he asked sweetly. She glared at him and followed him out.

"So, where do you want me?" she asked.

"Engineering. You'll be by yourself for the most part, think you can handle it?"

"Of course. What about the others?"

"Rostov is with the Lerackian repair team with Kelly, Travis is on the bridge, me in the armoury."

"Wow, don't think this ship has ever been this empty." She commented.

"Hm." Malcolm didn't say anything, she'd stated exactly what was worrying him.

"Oh don't even go there. I know paranoia is generally a good quality for a security officer to have but you take it a little too far Malcolm." She said as she turned the corner and he walked straight on.

"Hm." Was all she got as a response.

Angela was humming absentmindedly to herself. This was rather boring really, just making sure everything was running correctly, Commander Tucker had made sure everything was temporarily set up to work on its own, all she had to do was make sure it stayed that way. Boring.

What she wouldn't give for a bit of excitement. Warp core breach. Depolarisation of the nacelles. Restriction in the plasma flow. Broken light bulb...

She sighed and leant back on the railing and looked at the screen in front of here. Surprise, surprise, no change. She sighed again. Unzipping her pocket she pulled out a PADD and began to read her copy of Harry Potter and the Horcrux Collector. She wondered what Malcolm would say if he saw her reading when she should be looking at the unchanging screens.

Hearing the door open she turned round expecting to see Malcolm, but didn't.

"Oh, you're early, I didn't think you were supposed to be here untilâ€”" she didn't get any further as the Lerackian pulled out a weapon and shot her in the chest and she fell to the deck, unconscious.

* * *

Malcolm frowned as he felt the ship jump to warp. The aliens had to have commandeered the ship, he thought frantically as he practically ran over to the weapons locker. He paused remembering what Ela had said earlier, maybe he was just being paranoid, she probably just hit a wrong button down in engineering or something. Malcolm snorted at himself, who was he kidding?

Grabbing two phase pistols, holstering one and holding the other he went back to the console he'd been working at and did an internal scan of the ship. Three human bio-signs in the brig, two Lerackians outside it. There were three Lerackians on the bridge, two in engineering and one in a turbolift along with another human, presumably on the way to the brig.

He quickly disabled the internal sensorsâ€”he'd have to edit that wit in his report as he wasn't really supposed to be able to do thatâ€”and planned a route that would hopefully jeep him clear of the Lerackians, and leave him with quick escape route incase he did.

He stealthily made his way down the corridors and grinned at the idea of Robertson being the damsel in distress. He was going to enjoy this.


	2. Chapter 2

"Get your hands off me!" Angela exclaimed as the heavy builtâ€”like the rest of his raceâ€”Lerackian grabbed her arm again. "I do have control over my legs thank you!" she muttered angrily.

"Well you don't seem to have any control over your mouth, so I just assumed..." the Evil Jerk Lerackian, for that was what she called him in her head, remarked. Scowling she folded her arms and kept walking.

Malcolm suppressed a snigger as he listened, if that wasn't an alien who had just high jacked Enterprise they'd probably get on quite well, he thought. He peered round the corner again to see them just about to turn a corner. He quickly took aim and fired, the Lerackian fell to the ground with a dull thud.

"You all right?" Malcolm enquired as he handed her the spare phase pistol.

"Peachy." She said, giving Evil Jerk Lerackian a swift kick for good measure.

"Good to hear." He said and bent down and grabbed one of the aliens arms. "Give us a hand." He said. Together they heaved the heavy Lerackian to the nearest crew quarters and tied him to a chair.

"What's the plan?" she asked.

"There's two of these guys guarding the others in the brig, three more on the bridgeâ€”"

"And two in engineering."

"Right."

"To the brig?" he nodded. "After you." she said following him out of the room and down the corridor leaving the Lerackian locked and bound in some unsuspecting crewman's quarters.

The two Lerackians guarding the brig were no problem. Malcolm was a bit disappointed really. For people stealing a Starship they weren't particularly combat ready. Robertson read the look on his face as he glanced down at the unconscious aliens.

"Aw pwor Malcolm." She said in a bay voice. "Didn't get to show off his moves." She smirked at him as she unlocked the outer door to the brig.

"Shut up." he scowled at her as they entered the brig.

The door swished closed behind them and Robertson stood guard by it. Malcolm walked forward and entered the code for the door of the cell.

"Lieutenant!" Travis exclaimed. "Am I glad to see you!" he said happily.

"Wow Malcolm that's gotta be the first time anyone's said that to you, do you feel all warm and fuzzy inside?" Robertson said maliciously. Travis, Rostov and Kelly braced themselves, for Malcolm to respond.

He looked at her, his expression unreadable. Slowly he stepped towards her, each step taken deliberately. When he was just a few inches from Robertson she unconsciously took a step backwards. He grinned at her evilly.

"Warm and fuzzy." He said still grinning. He turned back to the others. "Come on." he said motioning with his hand for them to follow him. Robertson rolled her eyes and followed them out.

"Where are we going?" Kelly whispered as they waited while Malcolm checked the corridor round the corner.

"My quarters." Angela replied. Malcolm frowned at her, he hadn't told her that was where he was leading them.

"Why?" Travis asked as they made their way down the next corridor.

"For chips and drinks." Malcolm muttered. Robertson smirked.

"If you want to." She shrugged. Malcolm smirked.

"Perhaps another time." he said as he entered the code into her quarters and lead them all inside. Once they were all inside and the door was closed Angela rounded on Malcolm.

"How'd you know the code to my door?" she asked. He shrugged and she glared at him. He just smiled at her.

"Time to take the ship back." He said and outlined his plan to them.


	3. Chapter 3

"Why are we in here again?" Angela said again to Malcolm as she shifted uncomfortably. Malcolm glared at her.

"We're hiding Crewman." He hissed. "You know so they don't see us?"

"Yes but why are we squashed in here!" she said indicating the tiny crawl space barely big enough for one person let alone both of them. She frowned at him. "Is this just a sneaky chance to cop a feel?"

"I'm barely touching you!" he exclaimed in an angry whisper. "And shut up will you?" They glared at each other in silence and waited.

Malcolm listened carefully to the voices of the two Larackians in Engineering through the slightly ajar hatch. After a few minutes he smirked triumphantly as the voices turned frantic and confused.

"Trell!" one of them yelled. "Something's wrong." He said and Malcolm could picture him frantically pressing buttons.

"What is it?" Another alien, presumably Trell, asked.

"I'm not exactly sure." All of a sudden warning sounds sounded throughout engineering.

"What's that!" Trell exclaimed.

"There's an antimatter cascade!" the other alien exclaimed.

"Trell to Celtra."

"Yes?" came a tinny voice over the comm.

"There's an antimatter cascade, we have a minute probably less, we need to get out of here as soon as possible."

"We'll use the transporter." There was a pause. "Ready?"

"Affirmative." And then the only sound was that of the alarm.

"Come on then." Robertson said kicking his shin. Malcolm rolled his eyes and pushed the hatch open slightly more and glanced round it. Engineering was empty. He climbed out, careful not to kick Robertson in the face, he didn't think he'd get away with that. He heard her feet hit the deck plating a few seconds after him.

"Rostov did good didn't he?"

"Excellent. I'll be sure to mention it in my report." Malcolm said.

"You do that."

"Could you do something about that noise?" Malcolm asked. "It's doing my head in."

"Yes sir." she said and moved to a console, within seconds the noise had stopped and the 'antimatter cascade' or the illusion of it had been stopped.

"Reed to Mayweather." Malcolm said into the comm.

"Sir?" Travis' voice responded.

"At you post ensign?"

"Yes sir."

"Get us out of here ASAP then."

"Yes sir." Travis responded and a few seconds later they felt the ship jump to warp.

* * *

Malcolm stalked onto the bridge and went straight to his station and began running scans, internal to see if those Larackians had screwed with any of the ships systems, and external to find out exactly where they had taken them. It looked like a mining outpost from what the long range scanners were detecting of the facility the ship had been in which was now almost a comfortable distance behind them.

All of a sudden the ship shuddered violently. Malcolm activated the tactical alert. The ship shuddered again.

"Sir." Travis said urgently. "We've dropped out of warp."

"What!" Malcolm asked alarmed. He hit the comm. harder than necessary. "Reed to engineering. What's going on?"

"We've lost warp sir." Came Robertson's voice.

"Really?" Malcolm growled. "And what are you doing in the armoury Ela? I assigned you to engineering."

"Mike asked me down here." She defended.

"I'll repeat my question," Malcolm said exasperatedly, "What's going on?"

"Maybe you'd better join us down here sir." Rostov said.

"On my way." He sighed and closed the channel. "Continue on full impulse Ensign, you have the bridge."

* * *

Malcolm stalked into engineering, his sour expression worsening at the sight of Robertson.

"I thought you might take the hint and return to the armoury." He said sternly to her.

"I insisted on staying, Kelly went in my place. She thought you might get angry, I think she's a little afraid of you sir." Robertson replied smirking.

"I only wish you were." He grumbled, she smirked again. "Moving on." he cleared his throat. "Why don't we have warp?"

"We only have three plasma injectors." Rostov said as he walked towards Malcolm.

"What?"

"The _Larackians_ " (-even Malcolm was impressed at the amount of disgust she managed to put into that word-) "appear to have taken one of them." Robertson said.

"One?" Malcolm enquired as he followed the engineers over to the hatch where the plasma injectors were contained.

"It looks like they tried removing another one, but didn't do it properly. They've irreparably damaged it." Rostov said.

"Why did we have warp at all then?" Malcolm asked.

"It worked for a small amount of time, but eventually gave out." Robertson said.

"So we're stuck with impulse?" Malcolm asked dejectedly.

"Yes sir." They replied.

"It took three hours at warp four point five to get here...how bloody long is it going to take to get back on impulse?" Malcolm asked quietly. He didn't receive an answer.


	4. Chapter 4

"We could go back and find them." Rostov suggested.

"We don't know what we'd be walking into, even with Enterprise's impressive array of weapons," Robertson said glancing at Malcolm "we could find they are more than a match for us, and then what would we do?"

"Get blown to pieces." Malcolm said folding his arms and staring down at the console in the centre of the situation room at the back of the bridge.

"Leaving the rest of the crew stranded on Larackia." Travis added.

"So out with that plan." Robertson concluded.

"I think the best idea is to get to work on long range communications." Malcolm said.

"We're in range, we could contact Larackia..." Robertson said tentatively.

"But?" Malcolm asked.

"But the Larackians who commandeered the ship could pick it up too." Kelly said timidly.

"Track us to these co-ordinates." Robertson said.

"And steal the ship again." Malcolm finished.

"And what are we going to do if we contact the rest of the crew? I mean the Larackians have only reached warp two, and I doubt they'd just give us a warp coil when they eventually got here." Robertson said.

"We could contact the Vulcan High Command." Travis suggested.

"Echo 4 should be in range." Rostov said. Malcolm shook his head.

"Same problem, the Larackian pirates could intercept the message." He said.

"Well we have to do something." Robertson agitatedly. Malcolm sighed.

"We'll send the message." He said decisively. "To Larackia and the Vulcan High Command."

"What if it's intercepted?" Travis asked.

"They'll come after us, no question." Robertson said.

"They'll have one hell of a fight on their hands." Malcolm replied. "I want you to get to work on the weapons, make sure they're all working at 110" he told them. "Rostov I want you Kelly and Robertson to get to work hooking up the canons to the impulse drive."

"To increase the yield." Rostov nodded. "Yes sir." he said and headed for the turbo lift, followed by the other two engineers.

"I'll be down to the armoury in a minute." Malcolm told them as the door slid closed. He walked over to the communications station followed by Travis. He pressed a few buttons, and then began recording the message.

"This is Lieutenant Reed of the Starship Enterprise. Enterprise was commandeered by Larackian pirates posing as engineers. We managed to retake the ship, but they got away with a plasma injector and damaged another leaving us incapable of going to warp." He paused and took a breath. "78 members of the crew are stranded on Larackia and Enterprise is likely to be subjected to an attack after sending this message. Please send any assistance you can as soon as possible. Co-ordinates enclosed." He finished and turned to Travis.

"Let's hope they hear it in time." Travis said.

"Let's hope Ensign." Malcolm said standing up. "You have to bridge, I'll be in the armoury if you need me."

* * *

"Malcolm!" Robertson yelled as she walked into the armoury.

"What!" he asked from where he was sitting at a station, checking the targeting sensors, again.

"Have you eaten today?" she asked as she came and leant against the station and faced him. He ignored her. "Slept in the last two?"

"If you don't mind, I'm slightly busy here..."

"Okay. Don't eat. Don't sleep. But please, Malcolm, for our sake, take a shower?" He glared at her and she grinned.

"Are you insinuating that-?"

"You smell? Why yes, yes I am." She said, pulling him into a standing position. "Go have a shower, eat and sleep." She said sternly.

"You can't give me order, _Crewman_." He said stubbornly. She smiled at him evilly.

"Actually, as the person with the most medical training..." Malcolm paled, "...I can, and I will."

"Yes ma'am." He said sarcastically and stalked out of the armoury, Robertson followed, smiling happily.

Malcolm threw her regular glares as she followed him to his quarters. When they reached the door he turned around and leant on the wall with his arms folded.

"Do you intend to follow me in and watch?" he asked tersely. She smirked and took a step forward so they were practically nose to nose.

"I'll even join you if you ask nicely." She whispered. Her rolled his eyes and went into his quarters. "How rude!" she called through the door before she walked away.

* * *

Malcolm had just pulled on his black jeans and blue shirt and was towel drying his hair when the tactical alert alarm went off. Cursing he dropped the towel and ran out of the door. When he reached the bridge Travis was at the helm and Robertson was at tactical.

"Report?" he asked, taking up the captain's usual pacing area.

"There's a Larackian ship approaching, we picked it up on long range sensors." Robertson told him.

"They might be bringing help from Larackia." He said hopefully.

"They're coming from the wrong direction." Travis said.

"Of course they are." Malcolm muttered.

"Sir, they've just dropped out of warp!" Robertson informed him.

"Ready weapons." Malcolm instructed. "Bridge to engineering," he said punching the comm. "Arm yourselves, our friends are back."

" _Yes sir_." Rostov responded.

"They're...hailing us." Robertson said incredulously and ran round to Hoshi's station. The voice of a rather intimidating sounding Larackian filled the bridge.

" _Surrender the vessel now and no harm will come to you. Resist and force will be used_."

"That's it, they've cut transmission." She said.

"Ela, go and get us a phase pistol each." Malcolm said pointing to the door at the back of the bridge. As she ran to it Malcolm took up his post at tactical. "They're charging weapons. Hold on." he said just before the ship rocked violently. They heard a thud from the back of the bridge.

"Ela?" Malcolm called.

"I'm fine." She said standing up, blood trickling down from her temple. Not having time to check on her properly, Malcolm returned fire.

"No effect." He said as Robertson handed him and Travis a weapon each. "I'm activating the connection from the impulse drive to the phase canons." He said. Without hesitation he fired, disabling their weapons array.

"Nice shot." Robertson, now at T'Pol's station, said. Before they could fly away Malcolm took another shot at their engines, crippling them.

"Weapons and engines neutralised." He reported.

"Nice shooting sir." Travis said, smiling.

"Thanks Travis. Resume previous course, full impulse."


	5. Chapter 5

Malcolm took another bite of his toast and stared out of the window at the stars. All he had left to do now was sleep.

"Bridge to Lieutenant Reed." Travis' voice came over the comm. Dropping his toast Malcolm made his way over to the comm.

"Reed."

"We're receiving a transmission sir." Travis said.

"Who from?"

"The Vulcans."

"On my way." Malcolm said, leaving the mess hall, toast forgotten.

When he entered the bridge he walked up behind Robertson, who was at communications, and leant over her shoulder.

"Hey, I hear we've got a message." He said glancing at Travis who nodded.

"Yeah, hang on." she said and tapped a few buttons. "Were you-?"

"Eating."

"Good." She said. "Here we go." She said and a typically calm Vulcan voice filled the room.

"Lieutenant Reed of the Enterprise, we received your distress call. A Vulcan starship will be at your co-ordinates within two days to provide any assistance you may need."

"Is that it?" Malcolm asked, she nodded. "so we'll have to fend of the Larackian marauders until then."

"We did it once." Travis said.

"They won't come alone next time." Robertson said.

"It's likely they'll bring backup if they have it." Malcolm agreed. "Keep the phase pistols on you at all times, and we'll leave the phase canons hooked up to the impulse drive. They nodded in acknowledgement. He started to walk to his station when Robertson spoke.

"Where are you going?" she asked, arms folded. He ground his teeth angrily. "Bed Malcolm Reed. Now." She said sternly, her eyes betraying her amusement. He rolled his eyes but stepped into the turbolift anyway.

"So are you coming?" he smirked.

"Not yet Malcolm sweety." She said sweetly. He saw Travis' eyes widen and had to hold in his laughter.

"Looking forward to it." He said airily as the door closed.

* * *

The bridge was empty. Malcolm found it eerie rather than peaceful as he usually would. It was probably because practically the entire ship was the same way. What he wouldn't give for a bit of noise right about now.

The comm. beeped and Malcolm got up to look. Larackian. Maybe a bit of noise wasn't what he should have wished for.

Analysing the data however, he found the hail was coming from a ship on course for them from Larackia. He quickly opened the channel and an image of a Larackian bridge appeared on the view-screen.

The Larackian captain, presumably, sat on a chair in the centre, wearing the typical plain black coverall worn by the Larackian military, with a rank insignia on the left sleeve. Captain Archer and Sub-Commander T'Pol stood on his right.

"Malcolm!" Archer exclaimed in relief.

"Captain, Sub-Commander." Malcolm acknowledge, standing up and gravitating to the centre of the bridge; standing straight backed with his hands clasped behind him to compensate for his casual attire. "It's good to see you sir." he said.

"And you Malcolm, we were rather worried for a while back there." the captain said, smiling.

"We still are rather worried sir." Malcolm said dryly. They looked at him enquiringly. "We are still in danger from an imminent attack." He clarified.

"I'm truly sorry you've fallen victim to these criminals Lieutenant." The Larackian captain spoke for the first time. "I'm afraid, however, that we are still two days away from your position."

"Thank you. The Vulcan's," Malcolm addressed Archer, "are sending a ship."

"You called the Vulcan's?" the captain asked dubiously.

"Yes sir. At the time it seemed necessary to ensure Enterprise didn't fall into enemy hands. It still is." He added.

"I understand Malcolm." He said, his expression then turned serious. "Where are the rest of the crew? Are they okay?" he asked.

"Fine sir." Malcolm assured. "I just relieved Travis and Rostov. Kelly is manning engineering. Robertson however, she's still sleeping, I relieved her from duty." Malcolm explained at the captain's raised eyebrow, "After she sustained a minor head injury."

"If she has a concussion Lieutenantâ€”" T'Pol began.

"Don't worry, I'm checking on her every half hour." He said.

"Very well."

"I think it's time to catch us up on what's been happening." The captain said.

"With all due respect sir, I'm one of only two officers on duty at the moment, I think I should be concentrating on working." He said.

"Understood. Contact us if you need to, if not we'll hail you again in an hour to make sure everything's okay."

"Yes sir." Malcolm said, and the picture disappeared from the screen. "Two says it is then." He murmured as he got back to work.


	6. Chapter 6

Malcolm walked briskly down the corridor to Robertson's quarters, she'd failed to answer the comm. earlier, and even though it had been a day and a half since she had banged her head he was still concerned, as her commanding officer, personally he didn't particularly care, obviously.

He rang the bell once, twice, three times, before he heard movement from within. The door opened to reveal a very disgruntled looking Robertson, in rather skimpy night wear with hair falling haphazardly out of the tie that held it in place.

"What?" she demanded. He dragged his eyed away from her legs and redirected them towards her face.

"You didn't answer the comm." he said.

"I was sleeping." She growled.

"Sorry." he shrugged. She rolled her eyes.

"As I'm awake, I might as well get up I suppose."

"If you want." He said innocently. She sighed in frustration and shut the door in his face.

"Status meeting in fifteen minutes if you're not too busy." He said through the comm. before he returned to the bridge.

"So how long have we got until our back up arrives?" Robertson asked him from opposite him over the console in the situation room.

"A day, approximately."

"Approximately?" Kelly asked.

"The Vulcans didn't specify, they just said two days, we received that message twenty-six hours ago." Travis said.

"The Captain will arrive in twenty-four hours and..." Malcolm checked the PADD he was holding, "...seventeen minutes."

"He might ask them to push the engines a bit, to beat the Vulcans." Robertson suggested, Malcolm smirked, it was a possibility.

"Lets say twenty-four hours." He said. "I want to make sure everyone is as well rested as possible, in case we encounter anyone else, so I've devised a rota." He told them, and passed round the rota. "Kelly, you've been awake for the longest out of us at the moment so I'm relieving you for seven hours, in five hours Rostov, in ten Travis." He explained.

"And you sir?" Rostov asked.

"Whenever I get the chance, probably when Travis is off duty." He said, he knew he wouldn't sleep though. Phlox would probably call it stress related insomnia.

"And me?" Robertson asked.

"Whenever you're tired." Malcolm told her, he wouldn't be happy about her head wound until the doctor had seen her and made sure everything was okay.

"You're worse then Phlox." She objected.

"Failing that, I'll tuck you in in ten hours." He smirked.

"Yes sir." she muttered, glaring at him.

"Okay people back to work, except you Crewman," he said to Kelly.

"Yes sir." she said and exited the bridge. As the others walked away Robertson stood next to Malcolm.

"You won't sleep." She said knowingly, he shrugged noncommittally. "Stress induced insomnia?" she asked and Malcolm gaped at her, was she telepathic or something? "I'll take that as a yes." She said, "Try warm milk." She smirked and walked away.

* * *

Eighteen hours later, and countless cups of coffee later found Malcolm in the mess hall, with his head on his arm on the table, a cold cup of coffee nearby.

The door opened and Robertson entered, she sat down next to him and pushed the cup aside.

"Malcolm!" she said loudly. His head snapped up and he blinked wearily at her.

"Ela?" he asked confused, rubbing his eyes with his hand. He looked kinda cute when he was barely awake and all confused, she thought, then mentally slapped herself.

"Travis sent me, wondered where you'd got to." She said.

"Right, sorry, on my way." He muttered, still looking half asleep.

"Maybe it's time for some Zariphean tea?" she asked.

"Why?" he asked thickly, she rolled her eyes, how to wake him up? Traditionally to get a guys attention she might lift up her shirt, but the jump-suits made it a little more difficult to flash someone. Maybe something along the same lines though, she thought as she leant forward and kissed him.

"Aaah!" Malcolm yelped and jumped backwards off of his chair.

"I've never got that reaction before." She remarked wryly.

"Have you gone insane?" he asked seriously.

"It's possible." She shrugged, standing up; smirking at the way he took a step back for every one she took towards him. "Come on it's time you got some sleep." He shook his head adamantly.

"No, it's only six hours until the ships are due."

"And you should be rested before they come, we'll wake you up before they get here." she promised.

"Two hours?"

"Four."

"Three?"

"Done." She said and reached out her hand, he looked at it dubiously before shaking it. "Come on then." She said and headed towards the door, he followed her reluctantly.

Just as they reached the turbo lift the ship shook suddenly and they both stumbled.

"Bloody hell." Malcolm muttered. "Perfect timing."

"You can say that again." Robertson said as she entered the turbolift, he followed her and hit the comm. as soon as they were inside and the doors were closed.

"Reed to the bridge."

" _Travis here sir."_ came the voice as the ship shuddered again. _"They just disabled our weapons sor."_ Travis said anxiously.

"Tell the others what's going on." Malcolm ordered.

" _Yes sir. Sir, one of the ships is attempting to dock."_

"Damn it." He cursed. "Okay tell them to get to the catwalk if they can, you get going too Travis."

" _But sirâ€”"_

"There's no point in fighting a battle we can't win." He said firmly. "Good luck Travis. Reed out."

"We're gonna hide?" Robertson asked him incredulously.

"I'd prefer it if it wasn't phrased that way...but basically, yes." He said as he hit the button that would take them to the appropriate deck.

When the doors slid open, Malcolm upholstered his phase pistol and looked warily down the corridor.

"Looks clear." He muttered, and they began to make their way wearily down the corridor.

"Malâ€”" Malcolm span round at her muffled squeak. There was a large hand clamped over her mouth, and another holding a weapon pointing directly at her head. Malcolm recognised the Larackian as the one who he'd tied up before, and he wasn't looking happy.

"Take one step and she's dead little man." The alien growled. Little man? Malcolm glowered but stayed still. "Good. Now get walking." He said, nodding up the corridor.

"Where are we going?" Malcolm asked gently, so as not to agitate the man.

"Just keep walking." He ordered.

"Okay, okay." Malcolm muttered and started walking.


	7. Chapter 7

Malcolm stared up at the dull grey ceiling of the empty cargo bay that they had been placed and locked in. He sat up to prevent further back ache from laying on the metal floor and glanced to his right. Travis seemed to have no problem sleeping on the floor, he was sound asleep.

Sighing he shifted so he could lean against the wall. He hoped Rostov and Kelly were okay, they must have got away before the Larackians had a chance to get to them. They'd be looking though, it probably wouldn't be long before the other two crewman joined them.

He looked up as Robertson walked over to him and slid down the wall to sit next to him. Her hair was in two plats, she'd spent the duration of their imprisonment in the cargo bay braiding and re-braiding it. Presumably she was finally bored of it.

"Any bright ideas?" she asked, ending the question with a yawn. Malcolm wondered how long it had been since she had slept; he'd neglected to make sure she did like he said he would. She looked almost as tired as he felt, he thought as she closed her eyes and leant her head back on the wall. "Malcolm?"

"What? Oh, no not really." He muttered.

"Just gonna wait it out then?" she asked.

"We've been in here about two hours, so it's only another four until the ships get here." he said

"Time to get a bit of sleep?" she asked, yawning again as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah." He whispered, allowing her to lean against him. Tiredly he closed his eyes and let the warmth of her body lull him into a light sleep.

* * *

"Sir!" Travis said urgently. Malcolm opened his eyes and frowned at him.

"Huh?"

"Sir, wake up." Travis shook his shoulder forcefully, and Malcolm shook his head to clear it. It was then he realised Robertson was still curled up next to him.

"Ela." He said softly, gently shaking her, she didn't stir so he said her name again but louder. Eventually he impatiently barked, "Robertson!" and her eyes snapped open.

"Sir?" she sat up. "Ensign?"

"Good sleep?" he asked eyebrows raised.

"Travis, I assume there was a reason you woke me up." Malcolm said.

"Yeah," Travis said but broke of when the ship shook. "That was the reason."

"We're under fire." Malcolm said, standing up.

"It's been going on for a couple of minutes." Travis told them.

"We need to get out of here and find out what's going on." he said and walked over to the door, Travis following, and began to try as many combinations as he could to get the door to unlock.

"Malcolm!" Robertson said after a few minutes. They turned round to see her standing on the other side of the room by an open hatch, a hypo-spanner in her hand and a grin on her face.

"You had that all along?" Malcolm asked incredulously.

"Yeah." She said sheepishly. "But I forgot I had it. It's collapsible see?" she said and demonstrated by pressing a button on the spanner which folded into itself making it less than a quarter of it's original size. "So I didn't notice it." She explained.

"It doesn't matter now. Come on." he said, climbing into the hatch, the others following him.

* * *

"Why is it I always seem to be squeezed into small spaces with you." Robertson mumbled as they crawled through the tiny crawl space.

"I don't know, maybe the universe is conspiring against us." Malcolm replied.

"Seems like it." She agreed. After a few minutes they reached a junction, where the tunnel separated.

"Okay one of us need to go and make sure Kelly and Rostov got to the catwalk."

"That'd be me, sir." Travis said. "I'm a pilot, you guys are obviously going to be more useful with whatever it is you're planning, sir." he explained.

"Right you are Ensign." Malcolm agreed. "Do you know your way?" he asked, Travis nodded. "If you find them, stay put. If you don't. stay put." Malcolm told him.

"Yes sir, good luck sir." he said as he headed down the left side.

"Where are we going Malcolm?" Robertson asked.

"Air lock." Malcolm said.

"Why?"

"Because the last of those thuds we heard wasn't impact damage."

"It did sound slightly different." She said.

"It was a ship docking." He explained.

"What if it's back up for the marauders?"

"What if it's not? We have to check it out." He said.

"Yes sir, lead the way."

* * *

Malcolm stuck his head round the corner to check the corridor.

"This is a bad idea." Robertson said, for what had to be the fifth time, at least.

"Shut up." He snapped. She ignored him and continued.

"We don't have any weapons." She said.

"Don't you think I know that?" he muttered. "It looks clear." He said, "Come on." he started down the corridor, she followed him reluctantly. When they reached another junction, Malcolm checked it, this corridor led to the docking port, it was right at the end. He couldn't tell from this distance if it was open or not.

"Is it open?" she asked.

"Can't tell from here." he said thoughtfully, glancing back down the corridor then at her. "You should stay here while I check it out. There's no point in us both being caught again if the Larackian pirates are guarding the door." He said. She looked hesitant, but agreed nonetheless and watched as he walked up the corridor.

Malcolm covertly made his way along the corridor, ducking behind a partition so he could look at the door to the air lock. It was open. He watched for a few minutes before two people walked onto the ship. The Captain and Trip. He grinned and stepped out from the partition.

Trip and Archer aimed their weapons at him on reflex, before they realised who it was.

"Malcolm." Archer said in relief.

"Sir." Malcolm smiled, "You were right on time."

"Us and the Vulcans." Trip said. "They were already shooting when we got here."

"Remind me to thank them."

"Where are the others?" Archer asked in concern.

"I told Rostov and Kelly to go to the catwalk before we were captured, and I sent Travis to go and look for them about twenty minutes ago after we escaped." Malcolm reported.

"Robertson?" Archer asked.

"Just up the corridor." He told them. Archer nodded

"We need to round up the Larackian marauders." Archer said.

"Yes sir. Although, they transported out the first time." Malcolm told them. Archer was about to respond when they heard a shout from the end of the corridor.

"Malcolm!"

Malcolm frowned, that was Ela. Quickly he grabbed the phase pistol out of Trip's hand and ran up the corridor. Just as he reached the corner they heard a scream of pain. He stopped abruptly as he turned the corner.

Robertson was pressed up against the wall by the same Larackian they had encountered twice before. Silent tears were streaming down her face. One cheek was already developing a painful looking bruise, and there was blood trickling down her temple.

The Larackian pushed her further into the wall and she gasped in pain. It was only then that Malcolm's gaze rested upon the Larackian's large fingers wrapper around the handle of a knife, buried to the hilt in Ela's stomach.

"Hey arsehole," Malcolm said to get his attention. The alien's head whipped round and his eyes widened when he saw Malcolm.

"You." he hissed, as he let go of Robertson, causing her to slide to the floor and groan in pain.

"Yes me." Malcolm smiled grimly at him before shooting him in the chest, and watching as he fell to the floor with a heavy thud. Malcolm crouched down besides Ela and put a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at him, grimacing in pain.

"I hate that guy." She mumbled as her eyelids slid shut again.

"Me too." He agreed.


	8. Chapter 8

Malcolm paced. Rolled his shoulders. Chewed on his nails. Ground his teeth. And paced some more.

The Doctor had kicked him out of sick bay when it became clear that he wasn't going to sit or stand still, so now he was pacing outside in the corridor.

It was his fault. What had he been thinking! Leaving her alone without a weapon during the middle of a foothold situation!

Malcolm sighed and came to a halt, leant against the wall and slid down it to the floor. He was sorely tempted to close his eyes, but knew he'd fall asleep if he did.

He looked up as he heard footsteps approaching.

"Malcolm, what ya' doin' on tha floor?" Trip asked.

"Sitting." Malcolm replied dryly.

"Ha ha."

"The doctor kicked me out." He sighed and leant his head back.

"Why?" Trip asked, crouching down next to him.

"I was annoying him I think." Malcolm said.

"She gonna be okay?" Trip asked.

"Think so. She lost a lot of blood, but luckily the knife missed any organs."

"That's good." Trip said, Malcolm 'mmm'd' in response. "So what are you doing here then Malcolm?" Trip asked curiously. Malcolm opened his mouth to answer, but closed it again. Why was he here?

"I mean I was under the impression you guys didn't get on that well." Trip continued.

"We don't." Malcolm said.

"Really? Cos' according to Travis you guys were getting pretty close earlier." Trip said with raised eyebrows and a mischievous smirk.

"Extreme exhaustion will do that to a person." Malcolm defended.

"He said you were snuggling!" Trip exclaimed amusedly.

"I can hardly control my actions while I'm unconscious!" Malcolm said defensively. Trip laughed.

"Then what are you doing here?" Trip asked again.

"I'm waiting to make sure that a crewman who was seriously injured through my negligence recovers okay." Malcolm responded.

"It wasn't your fault Malcolm." Trip said, sounding like he knew he was fighting a losing battle. Malcolm sighed and shook his head.

"C'mon," Trip said, standing up and offering a hand to Malcolm. "Travis told us how much sleep you've had over the past few days, the captain wants me to escort you to your quarters for some well deserved rest."

"Butâ€”" Malcolm tried to argue.

"No buts. I'll let you know if anything happens." Trip said, inclining his head to the closed sickbay doors. Malcolm nodded reluctantly and let Trip pull him to his feet.

Malcolm woke up nine hours later feeling more rested than he had in days. He quickly had a shower and got dressed before he headed to the mess. When he arrived Travis and Hoshi waved him over from where they were sitting. He grabbed a sandwich, and out of habit from the last few days, a cup of black coffee.

"You're looking rested, sir." Travis said as Malcolm sat down.

"In other words, you no longer look like shit." Malcolm translated as he blew on his coffee to cool it down before taking a sip. Hoshi laughed. "But thank you Travis, nine hours of sleep will do that for a person." He said.

"Nine?" Hoshi asked.

"I know dreadful isn't it?" Malcolm sighed dramatically. "Haven't slept for that long since I was about fourteen."

"Fourteen?" Travis asked curiously.

"I went to a military boarding school Travis, the only time I could escape when they wouldn't miss me was at night." He explained. "And it was the only time I was unlikely to get caught for sneaking into the girls dorms." He smirked. Travis grinned and Hoshi rolled her eyes muttering 'men'.

"I think the doctor wants you to go and see him." Hoshi said. "For a check up."

"Wonderful."

"Commander Tucker fixed the engines a few hours ago, we should be arriving at Larackia soon." Travis told him.

"Good. I mustn't forget to say farewell to our guests." He sneered.

"I'm sure the captain will want to talk to you when you've seen the doctor." Travis said.

"I'll go when I've eaten." Malcolm said.

"Eager to get to sick-bay?" Travis asked smiling, Malcolm shrugged. "I hate to disappoint you but Angela was released a good few hours ago."

"Actually that news has rather lifted my spirits." Malcolm answered.

"Really?" Travis asked disbelievingly.

"Yes about that, Ensign." Malcolm said sternly. "If you could refrain from spreading untrue gossip I'd appreciate it. I had to endure an entire twenty minutes of Commander Tucker's sly glances and suggestive remarks yesterday."

"What's that got to do with Travis or Angela?" Hoshi asked innocently, causing Travis to erupt into gales of laughter and Malcolm to glare at her.

"I think I'll be leaving." He said curtly.

"Oh come on Lieutenant." Travis said. Malcolm scowled and leaned towards them.

"I'd appreciate if you kept your voice down, Trip isn't comfortable with the rest of the crew knowing the nature of our relationship." He said with a straight face.

Hoshi and Travis gaped at him openly as he stood up and left the mess hall. It was only when he was outside the mess hall and the door had closed behind him that he laughed out loud gaining himself some odd glances from passing crew members.

Straightening himself up he headed down to sickbay, a small amused smile still on his face.

* * *

When he entered sickbay he stopped short.

"I was told you'd been released." He said as he started walking towards her.

"I had." Robertson said. "I got bored though, so I went to help Commander Tucker in engineering, but he reported straight to the doctor! The filthy traitor." She said angrily, Malcolm smirked.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Tired, and I slept for ages as well. Phlox says it's the blood loss, even though he fixed me up good as new it'll take a while for me to regain my equilibrium." She explained, Malcolm nodded, he'd had his fair share of injuries to know that even if technically everything was okay, you still felt a little shook up for a while afterwards.

"Wanna' see my scar?" she asked grinning as she lifted up the bottom of the shirt she was wearing to reveal the shiny pink scar that ran along the right hand side of her stomach. Malcolm lifted his hand and ran his finger along the scar in a feather light touch. He bit back a smirk when she shivered.

"Ahem." They both turned to see Phlox watching them.

"Doctor." Malcolm acknowledged, quickly withdrawing his hand. "Hoshi mentioned you wanted to see me?" he asked.

"Yes, just a quick check up." He said smiling broadly and glancing between them. "Please have a seat Lieutenant." He said, and Malcolm sat down on the bio-bed next to Robertson's as Phlox ran his scanner over him. "Everything seems to be fine." He told Malcolm.

"I feel fine." Malcolm responded.

"How much sleep did you get?" Phlox asked as he replaced the scanner on its tray.

"A very long nine hours." Malcolm told him.

"Good good. You're free to go Lieutenant." He smiled.

"And me?" Robertson asked hopefully.

"I'm not sure if I can trust you to rest." Phlox said.

"I can escort her to her quarters on my way to the bridge." Malcolm offered.

"Very well." Phlox conceded.

"Yes!" Robertson said happily as she jumped off the bed. Malcolm shook his head, smiling. "I could just kiss you Malcolm." She said as they left.

"Control yourself Ela." He said lightly as the sick-bay doors closed behind them.


	9. Chapter 9

Malcolm rang the chime to gain entrance to the Captains ready room. When he entered the captain smiled at him.

"Malcolm, I've just finished reading your report." He said. "Under the circumstances you all performed amazingly well."

"Thank you sir." Malcolm smiled.

"I'm going to recommend commendations for all of you." he continued. "Especially you Malcolm, as I understand it you barely slept or ate while you were out here." Archer said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, well," Malcolm shifted, slightly embarrassed, from one foot to the other. "I hardly had the time." he defended.

"I'm sure, in fact I was surprised you took a break at all." The Captain commented.

"You can thank Robertson for that, sir. She all but ordered me to get my act together." He said.

"Really?" Archer asked. Malcolm nodded. "It seems you two can work together after all."

"Only in dire situations, sir." Malcolm said quickly. "I don't think it'd work on a regular basis."

"Don't worry Malcolm I wasn't about to reassign her to the armoury. It's just good to know you can work together with descending into physical violence." He said smirking.

"Yes sir. If that was all?"

"No actually, we're about to unload our 'passengers', I wondered if you'd like to join me at the air lock?" Archer asked.

"Yes sir." Malcolm said eagerly.

* * *

They met up with the security team escorting the prisoners to the air lock along the way. Malcolm threw a nasty glare at the Larackian who had attacked Robertson, who grinned sadistically in return.

When they reached the air lock the Larackian Captain was waiting for them. Malcolm stood aside as the two Captain's exchanged formalities and watched as the prisoners were handed over. The last, and most definitely least Larackian, was still smiling cruelly at Malcolm.

"How's your little girl doing?" he purred, Malcolm bristled but remained impassive. "She bled so prettily didn't she? So fragile and weak, so easy to harm." He continued, Malcolm's jaw clenched and he tightened his hands into fists.

"Did you here her scream, little man?" The Larackian whispered, still smiling evilly. "Like a Pathetic. Little. Girl."

Without any conscious thought Malcolm swung his fist as hard as he could, with all his body weight behind it, and it hit the alien's jaw with a sickening crack. Seconds later he was lying on the floor in an undignified, unconscious heap.

Malcolm allowed himself a brief moment of triumph and smiled smugly as he looked down at him, before the Captain cleared his throat making Malcolm look up. Archer was looking at him reproachfully, but with a hint of understanding and amusement in his eyes.

"Sorry sir." Malcolm apologised, insincerely.

* * *

"I hear you defended me today."

Malcolm looked up from his coffee and met Ela's eyes.

"Maybe." He shrugged, and took a sip of his coffee. He contemplated the likelihood of the fact that she always seemed to corner him in the mess hall when he occasionally decided to go there in the early hours of the morning. It was a little suspicious.

"There's no maybe about it, Graham was there, he told me all about it." She smiled knowingly.

"Fine!" Malcolm said in defeat. "Maybe I did, but he was a jerk and deserved no less."

"On that we agree." She said still smiling.

"You know, I'm getting that surreal feeling all over again." He commented.

"What, because we've yet to say anything antagonistic towards each other?" she questioned.

"Yeah." He said.

"You're right," She grinned as she got up to leave. With a mock glare and a last smile she exited, adding just before the door closed; "You arrogant stuck up bastard."

"And now all is right with the universe." He muttered.


End file.
